kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Throughout the roleplay, players will have the chance to participate in special monthly events that offer great rewards, bonuses, or discounts. Rewards will only be given to those who fully participate and complete the written instructions. January 50% off Keyblades - All for One, Atlantean Ark, Blessed Thief, Nothing documented yet. February 50% off Keyblades - Circle of Life, Colors of the Wind, Counterpoint, Nothing documented yet. March 50% off Keyblades - Diamond Dust, Divewing, Divine Rose Nothing documented yet. April 50% off Keyblades - Dual Disc, Elementary, Ever After April Attendance This event requires the players to post at least once a day in order to earn crowns and other prizes. The event last from April 1st until the 30th, giving everyone the whole of the month to post for a total of 15 Crowns total. - 1 crown for every day of posting. If a player posts 30 times that month, they are awarded 60 crowns! - April Showers Skill Command (15 days of posting required) - Umbrella Keyblade (20 days of posting required) May 50% off Keyblades - Fairy Harp, Ferris Gear, Frolic Flame Battle Quotes Event This event surrounds the idea of quotes that players speak when in battle. The event will last all of May, giving everyone a one month time span to hand in their recordings. These recordings include basic attack grunts, magic casting, summoning, and much more! *Reward: Battlecry ability, 500 Munny June 50% off Keyblades - Guardian Bell, Hidden Dragon, Hyperdrive 48 Hours of Neutrality Th objective is simple! During your next boss fight, you are not to attack the enemy in any way, shape, or form. From your turn, to the 48 hour mark, you are not to harm your opponent. You must also not show any hostility towards other players. *Reward: Reluctancy Skill Command July 50% off Keyblades - Jungle King, Knockout Punch August 50% off Keyblades - Lady Luck, Lionheart, Llama Head, Monochrome August Attendance This event requires the players to post at least once a day in order to earn crowns and other prizes. The event last from August 1st until the 31st, giving everyone the whole of the month to post for a total of 15 Crowns total. - 1 crown for every day of posting. If a player posts 30 times that month, they are awarded 60 crowns! - August Heat Skill Command (15 days of posting required) - Maverick Flare (20 days of posting required) September 50% off Keyblades - Mysterious Abyss, Nano Gear, Ocean's Call, Photon Debugger October 50% off Keyblades - Rumbling Rose, Skull Noise, Spellbinder November 50% off Keyblades - Star Seeker, Stroke of Midnight, Sweetstack Anniversary Event Players are granted rewards for celebrating the birthday of the SOS roleplay *"Trip around the Sun" Limit *Oathkeeper and/or Oblivion keyblade *Players gain 500 Munny, 365 EXP for every year you've been in SOS, and 20 crowns to spend at the player's choosing! December 50% off Keyblades - Treasure Trove, Treasure Venture, Twitterpated, Wishing Star, Wheel of Fate December Attendance This event requires the players to post at least once a day in order to earn crowns and other prizes. The event last from December 1st until the 30th, giving everyone the whole of the month to post for a total of 15 Crowns total. - 1 crown for every day of posting. If a player posts 30 times that month, they are awarded 60 crowns! - December Snow Skill Command (15 days of posting required) - ????? Keyblade (20 days of posting required) Category:Gameplay